


Starry Eyed

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (specifically my au but shhh don't worry about it), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing okay, Infinite goes by Finn, M/M, Semiverbal Gadget (Sonic Forces), Sleepy Boys, Soul Bond, Stargazing, but only kinda for those last two, the title is wordplay cause why not, they're both dorks and I love them okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget wakes up with the sense that something's missing. He goes to find that something.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny. This AU has some dark undertones, but I'm unable to write anything with these two without it turning fluffy soon after. 
> 
> (Small clarification on the tags for those curious, the boys managed to accidentally form an energy bond that gives them awareness of each other. Also their relationship is... kind of ambiguous? It's complicated but only if they try to define it. So they mostly don't. Anyway, thanks for reading my nonsense and please enjoy!)

Gadget blinked his eyes open slowly, vaguely aware that something was out of place but not quite sure what. As awareness came back and the messy swirl of his senses settled down, the red hued back corner of his mind started needling him, a line of thought drawing him toward the door. He checked the other side of the bed, confirming it was empty, before grabbing his clothes and following the pull outside.

The night was warm, more tolerable than the heat of day but only just. Gadget took a moment to adjust to breathing warm humidity instead of cool inside air. A glance up revealed a beautiful night sky, not washed out by city lights this far into the desert and clear of stray clouds. He smiled to himself and started walking, already pretty sure where he’d end up.

Sure enough, the pull led him to a hill not far from the buildings with a familiar figure sitting at the top. He climbed up quietly and settled beside the jackal, leaning down to rest his temple on the other’s shoulder.

Finn glanced over, eyes reflexively going soft. “I thought you were asleep.”

_You weren’t there._

“Didn’t want to wake you. It’s too nice out to stay asleep, is all.”

Gadget responded with a breathy hum before signing again. _Tell me about the stars?_

Finn looked back up at the sky. Gadget caught the smile ghosting across his face before he raised a hand to point. “See that bright star right there, with another bright star next to it? Connect them and follow that path down to that last bright star, and out from the middle star to the pairs on either side there and there. See them?”

Gadget followed his finger, borrowing a little of Finn’s enthusiasm to help see the stars he was pointing at. He nodded and tapped Finn’s thigh to let him continue.

“That’s the northern cross, or Cygnus. If you can find those first two stars the others are easy. And over there…”

Gadget listened quietly, following Finn’s descriptions with tired but genuine interest and mentioning one or two he recalled from previous stargazing conversations. It was always nice to see Finn talk about something with such open joy.

Still, it was the middle of the night, and they’d had a long week. Gadget’s eyes drooped as the minutes passed, Finn’s voice fading to a gentle murmur in his ears. He barely noticed when Finn stopped speaking and heaved a sigh somewhere between exasperated and happy. He was vaguely aware of being lifted and carried. From there his awareness faded for several moments, returning only briefly when Finn pressed their foreheads together and whispered a few soft words.

Gadget smiled and cuddled close, nuzzling back as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I drew a picture for this chapter, find it [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/post/187410182232/scene-from-my-fic-starry-eyed).


End file.
